the_antisaraapril_rebellionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pig Star
"Warning! Users that are not admins do NOT edit this article. The reason is: Admins will fix the broken links." The Pig Star was a massive battle station the size of a small moon which was armed with two planet-destroying superlazers, and was the biggest and most-armed weapon the ASR had during the space-stations reign. It was designed by The Emperor of Piggy-Tropica, which explains it's piggy-fied design, and took 19 months to build. It was destroyed by Saraapril during The Third Battle Of Geonosis. History The Pig Star was born in the mind of general Deco Souza, during the aftermath of the Battle Of Kashyyyk, the third battle ever in ASR history, he shared his idea with the leader of the ASR, LukeLeia75, who thought the design was impractical, and almost impossible to constuct, not to mention such a battle-station would be vunerable being constructed in the depths of space. However, after discussing the thought with LookatmeIgottakey and JWPengie, it was decided that the space-station will be built in a select-system, but must be small, due to the estimated time of building a huge version of it would require A lot of coins and credits, and likely catch the attention of Saraapril, pirates or the Trade Federation. After the following Battle of Hoth, the ASR were ready to start constructing the super-weapon. But only a week after construction had started, the poles and scafolding that held it together collapsed, and the station started to break-down, rendering it destroyed. A few months later, Deco Souza crash landed on the planet, Piggy-Tropica, in the outer-rim. There, he met The Emperor, the self-proclaimed owner of the planet. The planet was inhabbiated by green, small pigs, which isolated themselves from any contact of the rest of the galaxy. A few days after Souza had been here, The Emperor decided to finally question him on the reason why he was here, and what his intentions was. After a long debat, a deal was struck. The pigs would let Souza leave, if he let them join and assist the ASR, and re-build the ASR battle-station in the image of a pig, representing their species. Though Souza knew he would have to speak to LukeLeia75, he gladly accepted the deal, and was escorted back to Tatooine, where the ASR was waiting for him. Prototype To test and see if a battle-station could really be built at the size The Emperor wanted, the ASR started to construct a prototype. It was slightly smaller than the size the soon-to be named battle-station would be, but nethertheless, the challenge was achieved, and it's superlazer (which, unlike the it's successor, only had one super-lazer, and no piggy-fied features) was tested on an asteroid. After the job had been ful-filled, the space-station was left anchored above the planet Venus, and never finished. Construction Shortly after The Second Battle Of Geonosis, construction started almost immediatly, the battle-station was named The Pig Star in the pigs honor, and was built by Wookiees, pigs, ASR troops and construction droids. However, due to Saraapril hireing spies to look for the ASR, due to their absence in the last month, construction was quickly transported to the Forest Moon Of Endor, as the Ewoks were friends with general Supermariobro, and his Recon Ninjas and a tribe of Ewoks would defend the shield generator on the moon below, which protects the space station as a whole. Spies later found out about the space station, and an assault was launched on the Forest Moon. After a small skirmish, the spies were killed, and Saraapril thankfully never found out about the space station. Completion After 19 months, the Pig Star was finally completed. It was almost instantly launched into hyper-space with a fleet of Star Destroyers that never managed to land inside the space-station following it. The Pig Star was present in many battles. Sometimes it was damaged, sometimes it used it's superlazers, and sometimes it was on the other side of the galaxy, and could never help at all. It's destiny finally came a year and a half after it's completion. It was very useful. Destruction During the Third Battle Of Geonosis, the Pig Star and the entire ASR all gathered on the dark side of one of Geonosis' moons. There, a raging battle occoured on the surface and above the planet, but a strike team managed to penetrate the Pig Star's defence systems, and Saraapril personally fired Ultra-HQ9-Proton Torpedos into the main reactor core, setting off a chain reaction, destroying the space station and killing anyone who was inside it. The ASR retreated, and Saraapril finally persuaded the Geonosians to join her forces. Legacy During the years of the ASR's existance, the Pig Star became one of the symbols of the ASR. Later on, a new, much bigger super-weapon was constructed, The Pig Star 2. Years after the second Pig Star was destroyed, a new weapon was built, which still exists to this day. Rooms There are many rooms in the Pig Star, thousands, millions even. The pig star 2 has even more. Here we will list prime examples: 5-Star Luxury Suite.png|A 5-Star Luxury Suite, a room generals have when staying on the Pig Star. ASR Conference.png|An ASR assembly point. ASR Top Class HQ.png|The ASR Top Class HQ, it was modeled after the EPF Command Room. Boiler Room.png|The High Hill Cantina, one of the many entertainment-stations in the Pig Star. COM Class HQ.png|One of the many ASR Command Rooms. Detention Block.png|A Detention Block. Director 5.jpg|Another ASR Assembly Point Docking Bay.png|Docking Bay 7899, as you can see, TheNintendoKing's personal fighter, the Millennium Falcon, has landed here. Elevators.png|A row of elevators on floor 4561. Elite Puffle Training Room.png|An ASR Elite Puffle Training Room. Gadget Room.png|One of the many gadget rooms. Hero Carrier Meeting RO.png|General LukeLeia75's own, personal room. Hospital (2).PNG|One of the many hospitals. Meeting Room.png|A meeting room. 4-Star Luxury Suite.png|4-Star Luxury Suite, this is a type of room that Commanders stay in when staying on the Pig Star. 3-Star Luxury Suite.png|3-Star Luxury Suite, this is a type of room that Captains or Admirals stay in when staying on the Pig Star. recon hq.png|An ASR Recon Ninja HQ Tractor Beam Contol Room.png|Tractor Beam Control Room Trash Compactor.png|A Trash Compactor 12.png|A Bridge that leads to other rooms. sector one.png|One of the main security rooms. set.png|A selection of storage rooms with computer terminals inside of them. cwn.png|This is the room that is inside the main power core at the center of the Pig Star, the lava helps keep the Space-Station afloat. Gallery moreee.jpg Pig Star.jpg nukes.png|The Pig Star being destroyed, with two of Saraapril's personal, small vessels escaping. R.IP.png|A memorial photo of the Pig Star, made by Deco Souza. mapmap.png Deas plans.png|The plans towards the Pig Star.